The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants
| developer = Peter Hastings Mark Banker | writer = | director = | voices = | narrated = Sean Astin | theme_music_composer = Peter Hastings The Boom Clack | composer = Jared Faber Fred Kron | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Peter Hastings | producer = Todd Grimes | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 24 minutes | company = Titmouse, Inc. (animation service) Scholastic Entertainment DreamWorks Animation Television | network = Netflix | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution Netflix Streaming Services | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = | image_alt = | channel = | first_run = | released = }} 'The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants' is an American flash animated web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television that is based on the film ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, in turn based on the Captain Underpants series of books by Dav Pilkey. The series began streaming on Netflix on July 13, 2018 and the second season was released on Netflix on February 8th, 2019. Plot summary The series revolves around the adventures of pranksters and comic book artists George Beard and Harold Hutchins, and their strict principal Mr. Krupp, who was hypnotized by George & Harold to become their creation: Captain Underpants, a brief-wearing superhero. Voice cast *Nat Faxon as Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp *Ramone Hamilton as George Beard *Jay Gragnani as Harold Hutchins *David Koechner as Mr. Meaner/Sgt. Boxers *Tress MacNeille as Ms. Hurd *Laraine Newman as Ms. Tara Ribble *Stephen Root as Mr. Morty Fyde *Jorge Diaz as Melvin Sneedly *Mindy Sterling as Mrs. Sneedly *Erica Luttrell as Erica Wang *Dayci Brookshire as Jessica Gordon *Evan Kishiyama as Steve "Gooch" Yamaguchi *Peter Hastings as Comic Narrator *Trevor Devall as Smartsy Fartsy *Clancy Brown as Mr. Ree *Patty Mattson as Ms. Anthrope *Jim Rash as Mr. Jerry Citizen *Maggie Wheeler as Ms. Yewh *John DiMaggio as Smelly Sockotpus *Rob Riggle as Theodore "Ted" Murdsly *Brennan Murray as Bo Hweemuth / Claylossus *Tudi Roche as Bernice Krupp *Isabella Juliana as Grace Wain *Sean Astin as the Narrator Episodes Season 1 (2018) |ShortSummary = While George and Harold try to get out of gym class, Melvin's latest invention turns Mr. Meaner into a big-bootied behemoth. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = Mr. Krupp wants to keep the tradition of the school dances being incredibly boring, so George and Harold try to liven things up. During this time, the dull music teacher turns into DJ Drowsy Drawers, with sleep inducing music. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold travel back to make sure homework doesn't exist, but the effect causes everyone to forget comic books as well. Meanwhile, five teachers turn into a five-headed hydra! |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = After being blasted with a ray experiment from Melvin, Jessica ends up as a "vimpire" whose job is to suck the fun out of children. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = When Jerome Horwitz's toilets are clogged with toilet paper, comic books, and Toxic Clog Remover, George and Harold's French teacher is turned into a toilet-paper mummy. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold enter an avocado-growing contest and then accidentally turn their nervous science teacher, Mr. Fyde, into an avocado monster. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold befriend Bo Hweemuth, the misunderstood school bully. Realizing that he can't control the students through fear without Bo, Mr. Krupp has Melvin turn everyone against Bo again by turning him into a giant, rampaging monster made of clay. Note: The claymation sequence was made by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = Señor Citizen, the school's clumsy new Spanish teacher, is inspired to become a superhero thanks to George and Harold's latest comic. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = After learning from Erica that being suspended from school is just like a vacation, George and Harold go on a pranking spree so that they can get suspended too, inadvertently creating a monster made of the school's old gym socks in the process. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = Jerome Horwitz Elementary is known for the role of Ted Turdsly, a cruel nickname given to those who get pudding on their pants. While trying to avoid said title, George and Harold learn the mysterious Mr. Murdsly, the school's Lavatory Salesman, has taken over the school with amnesia inducing memory wipes, making himself the principal. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold once again hijack Melvin's Time Toad 2000 to travel back in time to stop the defining moment of Mr. Krupp's childhood to make him a nicer person in the present. However, upon returning they find that Krupp has become a ruthless businessman who has turned the school into a toy factory and the students into his workforce. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = With their 500th visit to the principal's office and subsequent expulsion fast approaching, George and Harold consult with the school superintendent, Dr. Vil Endenemys who tells them he can fire Mr. Krupp if they can retrieve his rulebook which is locked in a safe in his office. George and Harold use Melvin's latest invention to create a sentient fart, whom they dub Smartsy Fartsy, to infiltrate the office and steal the book but Smartsy turns on them when he feels the world is mocking him for being a fart. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold continue their plan to steal Mr. Krupp's rulebook to avoid expulsion with some help from Melvin. Smartsy Fartsy returns under the guise of the Toot Fairy so that he can steal people's farts at night to amass an army to conquer the world. After once again foiling Smartsy's plans, Krupp is fired and George and Harold are expelled by Dr. Endenemys who reveals himself to be a future cyborg version of Melvin who has travelled to the past to fix his life. |LineColor = #FF5F5F }} }} Season 2 (2019) |ShortSummary = George and Harold return to school after having their expulsion repealed by Grace Wain, the school's new superintendent, only to find that Melvin and his future self have taken over and are planning to replace the teachers with the Teachertron 2000's, a legion of strict robots. With Mr. Krupp missing, George and Harold turn Mr. Meaner into Sgt. Boxers, a new superhero in order to save the day. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = Tired of the way the Melvins are running the school, George and Harold recruit their friends to help them find Mr. Krupp who has traveled to Ecuador to find a magical fountain that can cure his baldness. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = Melvin-Borg uses bee DNA to turn the teachers into a hivemind for him to control but his plans go away when Ms. Ribble becomes the evil Queen Zombee. After being hired back as vice principal, Mr. Krupp tries to impress Melvin-Borg so that he will reward him with a new office. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold attempt to boost their grades so that their parents will let them attend summer camp. Their first assignment is to teach a rat that they name Ratrick to do something, but things get complicated when toxic sewer sludge mutates their rat into Poopacabra. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold accidentally leave their latest comic book behind in the Jurassic era while looking for a real dinosaur for their extra credit project, turning all dinosaurs into pizza and prank lovers. Back in the present, they befriend a dinosaur named Diddly whose aggressive pranks lead to a group of victims seeking revenge. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = The alien robe from "The Jarring Jerkiness of Judge J.O.R.T.S." returns, taking the name Splotch, now in a form like Captain Underpants after it's mutation from "The Jarring Jerkiness of Judge J.O.R.T.S." and has framed him for crimes across town. With the Captain behind bars it's up to George and Harold to set things right. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = After Melvin creates croco-bats to ruin recess, George and Harold make butt-erflies for revenge. Things go awry when the flies are revealed to have aggressive attitudes. ------ Note: After the croco-bats were sent to the past, via Time Toad, they made Jessica's silent minion, "Other Sophie", their queen in "The Frantic Fury of the Fearsome Furculees". From that episode on up to this one, she was replaced with a sloth Jessica stupidly thinks is Other Sophie. It is also revealed that Melvin-Borg was created when the butt-erflies were sent to the future via Time Toad and crashed into his hover-car. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = George and Harold work together with Erica to create a new superheroine named Plungerina, who somehow comes to life when Ms.Anthrope and Mr. Rected turn into Clogneta and Cloggernaut, a pair of toilet clogging villains who cause havoc at the school. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = With the Melvins setting up anti-prank measures to undo any of their jokes, George and Harold decide to transfer to a new school for a fresh start. However, the school is a strange reflection of their old school, as the teachers, who are exact lookalikes of their old teachers, are nice and actually good at their jobs, and the kids, who are also exact lookalikes of their old friends, are intelligent and polite. (This is because the art crew got too lazy to draw a whole new school and new characters so they just changed all the names except for George, Harold and Krupp.) Krupp, who has transferred to this school to take a principal's job, is even acting nice, due to enjoying the new school. However, things go awry when the gym teacher, who resembles an intelligent and physically fit version of Mr. Meaner, has his head hit by a growth ray and is turned into the super intelligent super villain, Brainy Blabulous. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = After being bored of the past field trips, George and Harold convince Melvin to turn the bus into a time machine and turn their trip to the "Rome In A Day" museum to a trip to the real Ancient Rome, but when they get trapped and are sent to the coliseum as gladiators, they turn Julius Caesar into a giant floating nose with a face named Cruelius Sneezer. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = When celebrating Horatio Dump, the inventor of the dump, the tradition of lots of trash is ruined when Melvin and Melvinborg suck it all up. But the trash comes back, mixed in with a creature from another world, to form a huge monster called Tubbadump. |LineColor = #87CEFA }} |ShortSummary = Part 1: George and Harold have gotten good enough grades to go to Elitinati Academy, even though they want to go to camp instead. After Melvin gets tricked into them going, Melvin-Borg makes a "Doom Dome", a huge dome filled with monsters and booby traps, and makes an elimination competition. He also makes Melvin nanobots so he can win the competition, except the nanobots take over his body and turn him into the giant NanoNerd. Part 2: NanoNerd has been defeated, but the nanobots first take over the Doom-Dome and then Captain Underpants' brain, which makes him huge, and control him to destroy the town. George, Harold, and the Melvins shrink themselves down and enter into Captain Underpants' head to take down the nanobots’ leader. After doing so, Melvin-Borg suggests betraying George and Harold, causing Melvin to reject him and save them, changing his future and erasing Melvin-Borg from existence. The three agree to a deal, Melvin will win and hack into the schools computers so George and Harold will have passing grades and be able to go to summer camp. However, at the last minute, Erica ends up winning the competition, and it is revealed that Grace Wain is in fact Erica from the future, who needed to win to become president of Earth in the future. With Melvin-Borg gone, Mr. Krupp gets his old job as principal back and the Boys are set to go to camp, but discover they are actually going to separate summer camps. |LineColor = #87CEFA |NumParts = 2 }} }} References External links *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' on Netflix *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' at DreamWorks TV * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American superhero comedy television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Netflix original programming Category:Netflix children's programming Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series based on books by Dav Pilkey Category:Television shows set in Ohio Category:Captain Underpants Category:American flash animated television series